The CoVen
by egolust92
Summary: They were chosen to protect that which was known as myth or were they needed for another reason. X-men/Vampire Set after Apocolypse.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes;  
_  
Hey people once again I have thought of another story that has nothing to do with any of my others but I get bored and my mind wonders, here is something new I'm trying and I would like to know what you will all think about it._

* * *

**  
Chapter One.**

"What happened, where am I?"said a mysterious voice blinking repeatedly so his eyes could get use to the darkness surrounding him.

"Welcome Mr Lebeau." said a voice somewhere, it sounded male from the tone.

"Who are y', show yourself." said Remy angrily.

A small light flickered on over head, showing a pale man with hair so black it could match the night sky on a full moon. His eyes were white with red irises they almost looked like they were burning flames it looked enchanting but with a certain danger behind them if you were to look too close.

"Hello, My name is Victar Dreville, you do not remember what happened do you?" he asked looking down at the man shackled to the table.

"Non, is there any reason for Remy t' remember homme?" he asked, a look of confusion was spread across his face.

"Do you remember the girl last night, brunette, gorgeous and seductive." his words rolled of his tongue it was like her was pouring syrup all over his vocabulary making you want to hear more.

"Maybe..." he smirked remembering last night as images of the woman flickered through his mind.

"There was a reason she was so alluring Mr Lebeau, it was because of the fact that she is a vampire. She lured you in as the feed, much like you have a history of luring women into bed." Victar said watching the expression on the young man's face change.

"A vampire, are y' serious?" he replied almost laughing between his words.

"You think this is humorous Mr Lebeau, I am being serious and you have become that which you have laughed at." he said bitterly, as if venom was spitting out and causing a burn in the flesh as it settled.

"I'm a vampire, right and your a crazy person. Are y' going t' let moi go now so Remy can get drunk and forget dis moment ever happened." he laughed throwing his head back too included a small chuckle at the end.

"You can't leave the daylight will kill you, and we wouldn't want your hunger too end up in bloody massacre if we were to let you out at night that could expose our kind to the entire world, you will stay here till further notice." Victar replied he gave no time for Remy to reply as he left leaving the cajun alone in a barely lit room.

**-X-**

"So how'd it go?" asked a female voice looking closely at her friends face too read any emotion that could be shown.

"He doesn't believe it yet, so we will keep him locked up for now, it's a good thing he can't use his powers right now or we may have a bigger problem." he smirked looking directly at his friend before looking back at the door he just exited from.

"Let me talk to him, I know him so he'll believe me." smiled the women baring her teeth which shined a pearly white.

"Fine, do your best we need him for this coven, you and him are the most powerful of our kind, that why you need to bring him to are side before it's too late." Victar said before pulling her closer to him and looking directly into her eyes.

"The coven can not lose you two, you are both the few mutants who can survive being bitten by a vampire we need him and you too protect us from _him_." he snarled, fear was in his eyes and she knew she could not fail and risk her family.

"I won't fail, he'll understand once I've explained he has to." the female vampire replied.

"I know you won't Rogue." he said giving her a friendly smile before leaving the corridor they were stood in.

_'Here we go._' was her last thought.

* * *

Author's Notes;

_I know this is short but I didn't want to give away everything withing the opening chapter, It may get darker alone the way I haven't decided yet, I would like to know what you think this is a work-in-progress._

_I will post the next chapter up in a couple of days.  
Let me know what you think people, share the love._

_Til next chapter,_

_egolust92._

_.x.x.x._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes;_

Hey people here is the second chapter two of the latest update to the CoVen I hope you enjoy.  
I hope this will explain everything about the whole vampire thing.

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

Remy could now hear the clicking of heels it was very destictive as it echoed throughout the room, he wondered which quack would be seeing him next to tell him another fairy tale story.

"What now y' gunna tell Remy that I'm really the queen of France." he laughed to himself.

"No I'm gunna tell yah, your a no-good-cajun-thief who's only occupation he thinks is worthy is sleeping with anything that has a pulse, whilst using teenage girls to do their dirty work by kidnapping them and lying to that persons face. And now you've become an annoying-cajun-thief-vampire who should stop making joke before I hurt him." Rogue said in the shadows.

"Who's there?" he asked sounding pissed off.

"What's wrong Remy thought you'd be glad too see an old friend." she replied laughing at his tone of voice.

"Well Remy can't really see y' mon ami." he said not knowing where too look.

"Let me sort this problem then." she said humoring him.

Flicking on the lights, with her back to him. Remy checked out the women liking what he could see, turning around Rogue watched how Remy's expression changed upon seeing her.

"Chere?" was all her said.

"In the dead but technically living flesh." she smirked, her teeth baring through the bottom lips.

Walking over to the table which held the flirtagous cajun, lifting herself up she straddled him, Remy took a deep breathe he looked her up and down noticing a lot of changes from her curves which have become more curvier and toned in the right places. Her breast looked bigger which made him smile, her hair was longer with her white bangs framing her face and her eyes were flickering from the emerald green he was use too to flaming red like Victar.

"So are you here too continue this prank or give me the pleasant part too this kinky handcuff me to the table and get a strip tease along with it?" he asked trying so hard not too look at her breast which were almost popping out of her corset top. Placing her hand on his chest she leaned down too whisper in his ear.

"Stop making jokes. And not everything you have heard today is myth or some prank, this is the real thing, your the real thing and it's too late to change anything your chosen Remy just like me, too protect our kind so start believing what your told before you get hurt and not in the nice way." she said her voice sounded so silky and seductive her accent just flowed into his ear, she placed a small kiss on his jawline before pulling herself backup.

"Chosen for what?" he asked gulping at how gorgeous she looked in the leather and PVC mixed outfit and how amazing her lips felt against his skin.

"Too protect, not many mutants can survive being a vampire only the few with a rare blood type A2B negative (I don't know the rarest one if there is one but there is in this story, sorry for the confussion), they believe it depends on their genetic mutation and the effect it has on their blood cells." she said this time she slightly grinned her hips into his making him slightly moan.

"Well then -gulp-, why d' they need moi? -gulp-." he said gulping between his words everytime she rubbed up against him.

"Because, our kind is being hunted down by someone who knows of our existence, with mine and your powers we can save our species, the reason your powers aren't working is because you've just been turned, they will return though." she said this time running a finger from his neck to his lower torso, she could see how much this was torturing him.

"So that's why your don't work you've just been turned recently too." he replied looking at her revealed skin and how he loved the simple ways that she touched him.

"Nope, They only reason my powers don't work is because for a vampire your dead, so that means dead energy which equals no energy so I can touch someone if their a vampire, but with humans it comes in handy for the predator, me, to catch my food." she answered taking in the expression that now existed on his face.

"Right so how long have y' been a vampire?" he asked curiously.

"Four years I look older but that's what changing into a vampire does to girls, so I look about twenty-two although I'm in my eighteen year old body." she stated

"So I take it the x-men don't know?" he asked closing his eyes because just looking at her made him want nothing more than too break apart his shackles and take her there and then.

"No, they probably think I'm still in college or busy doing something, So I haven't called, I really don't care if I'm being honest, not like they care I mean after the whole Apocalypse thing everybody stayed away didn't bother too talk to me so I left not worrying if they wanted to say goodbye, what's the point it's not like they would mean it." she said looking directly at him, Remy could feel her eyes burning through his eye lids.

"Rogue I'm sure they care." he said opening his eyes only to regret so.

She grabbed his face with one hand. "No they don't, they don't call, write or check up on me, the amount of missions they went on without even leaving a message to ask for my help, no one care about me, the x-men don't care." she shouted before jumping off him.

"Besides I have family who now, a new life that will last forever, so why should I give a damn about the x-men." she replied the part came out in a tone of bitter sweetness.

"Welcome too the coven Remy, your here for a life time." she said before leaving him alone once again.

* * *

Author's Note's;

_Well what do you all think, I hope you all enjoyed and it has made things a lot clearer.  
I will update soon, till next chapter my lovely readers._

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.


End file.
